


Playtime Required

by HydrasHarlot



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is dom asf, Deaf Clint Barton, Enemas, Ginger root, Heavy BDSM, Little Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrasHarlot/pseuds/HydrasHarlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, you’re feeling it now huh?” Clint asked, taking ahold of Pietro’s hips to slow down the bucking. </p><p> </p><p>The mission had been too long. They hadn't fucked for too long. It all builds up, and thankfully they're home so Clint can feed his hungry pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime Required

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I swear im not some crazy BDSM freak. I just ship them so hard as a BDSM couple and watch gay porn to write this shit. Enjoy i Guess.
> 
> Oh! Btw, I will be updating my Stucky soon!

It had been a long week for everyone. Not only had there been a difficult team mission, but it had been in a not very remote place where technology was scarce and the temperature seemed to always be 40 below. Some people boad alright with the mission, accepting the work, but they were driven crazy by the whines of the others, especially Tony’s complaints. 

Everyone was more or less cranky, so they all tried to somewhat avoid each other on the way home. It seemed, though, everyone was bound to cross Pietro’s path in the wrong way. He snapped at them and scowled, even if they hadn’t done anything that would anger him the least bit. Clint noticed the mood and would send an apologetic smile to everyone as they rode back to the tower in the jet. He had Pietro curled into his side, currently glaring at Steve, who was looking away uncomfortably. 

Clint’s sense of caretaking and Dominance was tingling in his mind ferociously. He could see the tension coursing through Pietro’s body and the usual carefree aura around him was dead. Pietro was just a big ball of nerves. 

Once the jet had landed and the hatch was opened, Clint took ahold of his boyfriend's wrist and was dragging them off to their specific floor. Pietro was complaining the whole way and was trying to pull back, irritated by the unexpected behavior. The elevator ride was spent with Pietro glaring at Clint and the archer was almost ready to put the kid on his knees right there. 

“Strip and get yourself ready for me,” He ordered, once the door was open. He strolled over to the couch and plopped down, stripping himself of his shirt, leaving him in only his jeans. 

Pietro hesitated but walked into the bedroom, removing his gear and clothes slowly. He grabbed his collar and attached it, sighing slightly as the tension bled out before walking back into the living room, a little awkwardly, stopping at the doorway with his hands covering himself. 

“Come over here and get across my lap, no need to cover yourself, I’ve seen all of you,” Clint stated, looking his boyfriend over as he approached. He took note that Pietro looked physically more relaxed. 

Pietro laid himself across Clint’s lap and shyly kept his head down. Clint ran his fingertips down the speedsters spine until he reached his ass and cupped a cheek, admiring the flesh. He kneaded both of them before moving between them to the puckered hole. He presses a finger against it and smirked when It twitched causing Pietro to jerked. 

“Your hands are cold, What are you doing?” Pietro snapped.

“I’m just gonna play with you for a bit, hush up now,” He said calmly, running a finger over the tensed hole again. He rubbed around the area for awhile and all over before Pietro started visibly relaxing, his breath coming out as little sighs. His other hand rubbed over the round globes and pinched lightly every so often. 

Clint leaned over Pietro and grabbed a small bottle of lube from the coffee table drawer in front of them. He squeezed some out onto his fingers and brought his fingers back to Pietro’s asshole. 

“This’ll be a bit cold babe, but we have to stretch you,” He warned, circling the muscle before pressing a finger in. It was a simple intrusion and Pietro’s hips ground back against his hand. 

“More. I’m ready.” The younger ordered, turning back to look at him. 

“Uh-uh, we’re taking this nice and slow to drive you crazy and make sure you’re spent and ready for a nap.”

Pietro grinded back against his finger and turned back to glare at the man when he pulled his finger out. Clint shook his head at Pietro’s attitude and crossed his arms. 

“I know I trained you better than this.” 

Pietro’s face flushed with shame and regret and he lowered his head, submissively. 

“I’m sorry Master, I can be good.” He apologized, keeping his eyesight on the ground. Clint gently took ahold of his chin and tilted his head up until he made eye contact with those icy blue eyes. 

“I know you can be a good pet. It’s just been a long week and that's why we’re doing this, just to bring you back and then we’ll go back to our normal roles, okay? Are you capable of doing this or will this only push you too far? I need to know what you need pet.” 

Pietro nodded and quickly opened his mouth to speak when Clint only raised an eyebrow. “I want this. I think this is what I need.” 

Clint nodded in agreement and stroked his boyfriend's cheek. “Use your safeword if things start to become too much. I need you to stop this if you even feel close to a breaking point. You understand all this?” He informed, using a stricter tone to make sure the words got their importance through to him. He earned an agreement and he readjusted Pietro on his lap and held him against his chest. 

“This won’t be an easy day, but afterwards, we’ll rest for awhile and bring you back down, Okay sweetheart?” 

Clint waited until he got a nod and abruptly pushed Pietro off his lap. 

“Good, now suck my cock like a good pet,” He demanded, lifting his hips off the couch so the sub could slip his pants off quicker and easier. He let out a sigh once the pressure of this jeans were gone and settled back against the couch, completely naked. 

“Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?” he barked, smirking slightly at Pietro's startled expression. His face contorted to one of bliss when his dick was enveloped by the Sokovian’s mouth. 

Pietro worked up and down Clint’s sex organ, licking and sucking at anything exposed to him before he began deep throating him. This carried on for a few minutes, Pietro’s mouth working on the archer while the other let out little moans at the pleasure. Clint tensed and pulled Pietro off his dick by his hair, rubbing his scalp once the sub got the idea. 

“Good boy, that's enough for right now.” 

Pietro automatically went into a standby position, his legs tucked under him, hands on his thighs and his head ducked. Clint chuckled at the obedience and firstly walked into the bedroom for a specific box and next into the kitchen for a bottle of cold champagne. 

He returned and set things on the table, just watching over his boyfriend for a moment. He could tell that he was dropping into his subspace by the way he moved and even by the way he breathed. Clint turned towards the box and began setting things out, calling his pet over to look at the toys and such. 

“We have a few things to play with today, kitten. I’ve been talking to a few friends with similar...interests and they gave me some ideas.” He said, pulling out a cock ring and handing it to him. 

“You know how this works, get it going.” 

Pietro sighed deeply through his nose and placed it on his hard cock, tugging on it slightly to make sure it was secure.

“Don’t want you finishing too early, now do we? Can’t miss out on any fun baby boy.” Clint teased, placing the last of the contents on the table before removing the box. Pietro was examining the tools and such on the table. Some were familiar and some things he didn’t recognize but knew he was going to be introduced to them soon enough. 

“When do we start, sir?” He asked, his voice naturally going soft and quiet now that he was dropping into the headspace. 

“We’ll start as soon as we decide what we’re going to do today. There're a few options.” The dominant one answered, looking over his pet hungrily. He moved to the other side of the table and made sure he had Pietro’s attention before speaking again. 

“We have some new things to try out. So, I'll give you this choice. Do you want to try a new spanking method first or something much worse?” He offered, smirking. Pietro point at the paddle and clint picked it up, along with a small tube. Clint walked back over to the couch and patted his knee, to which Pietro obediently climbed over and positioned himself on his lap.

Clint noticed how tense his sub had grown and began massaging his thighs and rubbing all the exposed skin. 

“I know you hate spankings pet, so we’ll only do a few. This is a bit of a punishment for your attitude towards the others, just a reminder to have respect. There's a twist this time, though.” He said, his voice strong but not cold. He grabbed the tube and showed it to the man across his lap, asking if he was aware of what it was for. 

“Uh no Master, I don’t know what that is,” He said, his accent growing thicker now that he wasn’t focused on the way he sounded. 

“This..” He said, unscrewing the cap.”Is a special paste. It helps muscles relax and such, but there’s also another effect to it.” 

He rubbed some of the BenGay into one of Pietro’s asscheeks and quickly grabbed his discarded jeans to wipe off his hand. It wasn't long before Pietro was complaining of the sting that the ointment had. 

“Now just imagine that with the sting of the paddle hmm?” He said, rubbing more of the paste into his other buttcheek and hummed happily when the pale skin grew into a light rosy color. Pietro was biting his lip, attempting to not whine out because he knew things only grew worse when he complained. 

Clint put another dollop from the tube on his finger and ignored the tingles it sent, spreading the others cheeks. The submissive caught on and shook his head. 

“Please don’t put it there, It’ll feel funny.”He pleaded, groaning out when the cold gel was smeared over his hole and slightly inside. He whined out helplessly when the sting began to set in, feeling worse on the tender area than it did on his ass. 

“You’ll be fine pet, I know you can take this.” Clint encouraged, reaching over him to retrieve that wooden paddle that worked best on his sub. “Are you ready? We’re only doing five and you don’t need to count.”

When he got a nod, Clint brought his arm back and let it go, watching as the paddle collided with the others skin. The sound was loud, filling the empty house and it took a few moments for Pietro to really feel it. He let out a whimper and leaned over his lap, ducking his head. 

“Ooh ahh, it hurts more. The sting lasts longer too.” He informed, his voice a bit wobbly. Clint didn't wait before bringing the paddle down again, this time on his other ass cheek. He gave Pietro a few seconds to relax before delivering the next two in quick succession, causing Pietro to wince and squirm against him. 

“You know how the last one goes,” Clint said, his voice coming out ominous to Pietro. 

 

“Please not there, it hurts so bad,” He complained, hoping to get some mercy. 

The archer shook his head and lightly ran the paddle over Pietro’s bright red butt. “Nope, it’s apart of the spankings. It’s only one, not so bad.” 

“But the lotion stuff is there, it already stings.” 

Clint brought Pietro’s arms back and raised an eyebrow. “Stop fighting Pet, and spread,” He ordered, voice hard. 

The speedster let out a shuddered breath and took ahold of himself, spreading his asscheek, exposing the little hole that was turned a rosy hue. 

“Aww baby, don’t like being so exposed?’ Clint taunted, causing his boyfriend to drop deeper into his subspace from the taunting and the humiliation. He let out a gasp when the archers finger skimmed over his hole again, making it twitch. 

“Ready for the last one?” Clint asked, raising the paddle. Pietro nodded and bit down on his lip, waiting for the hit. Clint waited a minute, letting the anticipation grow before bringing the paddle down on the tender hole, causing Pietro to let out a loud cry and grab onto Clint’s thighs so he didn’t fall forward with the force. 

The dominate one shushed his pet’s cries of pain, reaching a hand back to rub at the throbbing hole to ease the pain. 

“Sorry honey, but I have to make that one count, you always only let me get one in.” He soothed, grabbing some baby wipes off the side table to wipe off the BenGay that still covered him. 

Pietro sighed in relief when the tingles stopped spreading through his most intimate parts and didn’t tense up this time when Clint went to examine the damage. 

“Just a bit puffy and raw pet.” The archer informed, setting Pietro on the ground to get the next toy. 

Once Pietro thought he was out of earshot, he began cursing him under his breath, unaware that Clint could still hear him clearly since the aids were turned up higher than normal. 

“Excuse me?” Clint barked, causing Pietro to jump and snap up to him. 

“I thought you learned to respect, guess you need another lesson huh?” He said lowly, digging through the box. He pulled out a smallish, odd looking plant and walked off to the kitchen to grab a knife. 

When he returned, Pietro eyed the weapon in his hand carefully, gulping. 

“Relax, the knife won’t hurt you, but this right here might,” He said, gesturing to the ginger root in his other hand. He used the knife to peel off the skin and cut off a finger from the plant, its size about an inch around. He cut off another before tossing the rest of the plant back into the box. 

“You ready to be punished? Bend over the couch.” He ordered, walking over with the two pieces of Ginger root in hand. 

He examined over Pietro’s submissive body and shook his head. “I’m sure you're unaware of what’s about to happen. This is ginger root, a spice. It’s great for punishments or even just playtime. I’ll just use it for punishments, though. The thicker piece will go in your ass and this thinner piece here?’ He said, gesturing to the plant in his hand. “Will be in your dick. No arguments.” 

His words didn’t register to Pietro till he felt the plant being nudged against his entrance. “Can’t use lube, it’ll lessen the effects,” He said gruffly, breaching his boyfriends already abused hole. The root got about halfway in before Pietro forced it back out. “It feels funny,” He whined. 

Clint rolled his eyes before hitting the end of the plant with the palm of his hands with a harsh slap, sending it fully into his hole. 

“Spit that out again and you’ll be sorry. On to my lap, now.” He ordered, sitting on the couch and making sure Pietro faced him when he got settled on his lap. He could tell Pietro was clenching down on the ginger to keep it in, and it was only a matter of time before he felt the consequences for clenching. 

He took ahold of the slender dick in front of him and pumped a few times, He enjoyed the groans he got out of the man and began circling a finger at his slit. He took the thinner ginger piece and rubbed it around a few times before slowly inserting it, feeling slightly guilty at the way his lover flinched and tried to pull away. He held him still though and kept going inch by inch. When he had it right about where he wanted it, the ginger in his subs ass kicked in, causing Pietro to thrust up, making it go deeper down his dick and stretch it further. 

“Oh, you’re feeling it now huh?” Clint asked, taking ahold of Pietro’s hips to slow down the bucking. 

“It burns. Take it out.” Pietro demanded, his face red with rage and pain. The burn only seemed to get worse and he could barely stand it. The burning in his penis started up, and it was even worse than the one in his ass. 

He began squirming helplessly on Clint’s lap. The burning increased and it felt tears spring into his eyes. 

“Please no more.” He whimpered pitifully, rubbing his ass against Clint’s thigh, trying to sooth his ass. 

Clint shook his head and manhandled Pietro to where the squirming man was laying across his lap. “A few more minutes darling,” He informed, lightly spanking the exposed ass, causing Pietro to clench down more on the plant. 

After a few more slaps and a crying Pietro was begging, he took ahold of the piece in his ass and removed it. He gently moved the hiccuping man back up and slowly removed the piece embedded in his dick, earning more cries and pleas to stop. 

“Hush, I know, but we have to remove it.” He said and pulled it out quickly, earning a sigh of relief. 

The more dominant one wiped away the others tears and massaged his penis, soothing away the leftover pain. 

“Learn your lesson, pet?”

“Yes, master,” He answered, fiddling with the collar around his neck and the little tag attached to it. He slowly began grinding against his master, smirking when his head fell back and moans filled the room with noise.

Clint was ready to fuck him senseless but was worried about hurting him, He made a turning motion with his finger, to which he earned a groan, but his pet obeyed anyways, 

He spread the rosy cheeks and examined the hole, causing the other man to blush profusely, He rubbed at it and watched Pietro’s reaction, making sure it’s not too bad. 

“Still puffy and red, but, this time, you're gaping, What do you want to do pet?” He asked, pulling away so his actions didn’t sway his honest answer. 

Pietro answered by sitting back up and grinding against him, making eye contact through lidded eyes. 

“I want you inside me. I want all of you.” He whispered huskily, rolling his hips in a sinner's way. Clint let out an animalistic growl and gripped his lover's hips, stilling his movements. 

“Oh yeah, you’re getting filled,” He said, lining himself up and began pushing in. 

Pietro let out a wail and winced as his tender entrance was breached without any lube or extra stretching. Clint didn’t pause until he was bottomed out and slowly gyrated his hips, letting the enhanced grow used to the intrusion. 

He snaked a hand up his upper body to his perked nipples and tweaked them. While the younger man was distracted by the pleasure, he began rocking his hips, gaining a steady rhythm. Both his hands found their way back to Pietro’s hips and began lifting him and bringing him back down in time with his thrusts, increasing the pleasure. 

In result of his prostate being knocked into, Pietro was reduced to a babbling mess. His words were slurred by moans and didn’t appear to be English. He was withering on Clint’s lap, trying to hold his orgasm off. It wasn’t until the archer unclipped the cock ring that he broke, letting out a strangled moan and came hard, falling into Clint’s chest. It took Clint a few more thrusts before he was throbbing and stilling his hips, burying himself deep into Pietro, releasing. 

They both sat panting and sweaty until Pietro began squirming again. 

“You didn’t use a condom?” He asked, shifting again. 

“No why?” Clint asked, drawing lazy patterns into Pietro’s skin. 

“I can feel it everywhere.” The speedster said, a slight whine in his voice. Clint understood his discomfort and stood on shaky legs, throwing the boneless Pietro over his shoulder before walking to the bathroom, grabbing the champagne bottle on his way. 

“C’mon pet, we’ll clean you out. I was planning on us drinking it, but I like this idea better.” 

Pietro looked around confused until he was placed into the tub, Clint on the edge. He moved the Sokovian so he was on his hands and knees, presented nicely. The archer uncorked the champagne and took a sip, licking his lips afterwards. 

“Do we have to do this? I don’t think I can take anymore.” Pietro argued, watching the bottle warily. Clint reached over and pulled at the collar around his subs neck, reminding him of his place. 

“Last activity pet, then I'll pamper you real good,” He replied, bringing the bottle to Pietro’s entrance, pushing it into the already tightening hole. 

Pietro let out a small yelp when he was restretched and the cold liquid made contact with his insides. Clint kept the bottle at an angle so it all didn’t rush in at once, and was using his other hand to rub at Pietro’s stomach, keeping him as relaxed as possible. After half the bottle was down, Pietro began squirming and groaning as cramps hit. Clint continued massaging the tense muscles, pressing light kisses to his back. 

“No more. I’m so full.” Pietro complained, ducking his head in a sign of submission and shame. The dominating man tutted and shook his head, raising the bottle to increase the speed of the flow. 

“You can take more. Almost completely there. You’re doing so good for me.” He praised, twisting the bottle, causing Pietro to shudder. 

With a smirk, he reached down and started stroking Pietro again, amused by how easy it was for his lover to start panting from the hypersensitivity. Clint removed the now empty bottle slowly, allowing Pietro to gain control over himself, making sure not to release so soon without a plug. Pietro howled as he came again, his spent dick twitching painfully in clint’s hand. 

They sat there for awhile, Pietro recovering from his second orgasm and Clint just rubbing at him, comforting him. Clint pulled back from touching Pietro and hardened his voice and face, taking on his more dominant persona. 

“Alright, release for me.” 

Pietro sat still for a minute before shaking his head. 

“I can’t. I just c-can’t” Pietro said, wiggling awkwardly. 

Clint hummed thoughtfully and walked off to the bedroom, returning with the speculum. Pietro whined involuntarily and trembled, shying away from clint when he reseated himself on the edge of the tub. 

“Come here,” He said gruffly. Pietro’ sub instincts kicked in and he obeyed, inching closer. 

Clint rubbed the tip of the speculum against Pietro’s hole, teasing slightly before inserting it. The Sokovian laid his head against the edge of the tub, next to Clint’s thigh and squeezed his eyes shut when Clint started twisting the screw, opening his hole inch by inch. 

“Uh uh, watch your mess,” Clint ordered. Pietro’s eyes opened and he huffed, eyeing what he could see hesitantly. 

Pietro’s muscles clenched and he let out a groan when most of the champagne exited his body, embarrassing him. 

“Look at this mess pet. So dirty huh?” The archer said lowly, making Pietro flush and shake even more. 

He opened the speculum some more and examined him, probing him. He inserted a few fingers and pumped them, causing more of the liquid to spill. He kept that up until he was sure most was gone and Pietro was practically begging for mercy. 

He removed his fingers and slid out the speculum, throwing it to the ground. He started up the bath water and went to remove Pietro’s collar, smiling gently at his fragile pet. 

“You did so good today baby boy, took so much.” He praised, putting the collar on the counter next to the sink. He carefully moved Pietro from his knees to a position where he was laying back into the water. He wet his hair and lathered it with soap, massaging his scalp. He continually checked him over, making sure the hazy glint was fading from his eyes as he came back from his subspace. 

Pietro didn’t really return until Clint had moved on from his hair to washing his sweat and cum slicked body. The speedster pulled himself up and laid his head onto Clint’s thigh, sighing happily at the affection and attention he was getting. 

“You did so good. I didn’t push you too much, did I?” Clint asked softly, rubbing Pietro’s back. 

“No. It was all good. Feel much better now.” He answered, yawning. Clint smiled lovingly and rinsed him off, grabbing a towel close to him. 

“Come on, I'll carry you to bed,” He said, drying Pietro’s hair and moved onto his body before picking him up and leading him to the bed. Pietro was like a wet noodle and easily flopped into the covers, closing his eyes. Clint rummaged through his drawers and found some boxers for both of them. He slipped him on first before walking over to his lazy lover, an adoring smile still plastered on his face. 

He worked the underwear up Pietro’s long legs and tapped his thigh, signalling to lift his hips. When the boxers were snugly on Pietro, he cracked an eye open and reached for Clint. 

“Come cuddle.” He requested, his voice a little hoarse. Clint nodded silently, dropping from his Dominate headspace and climbed up, allowing Pietro to wrap his arms around him and pull him into his muscular body. They whispered sweet nothings for awhile, but before long, Pietro was dropping off and Clint couldn’t stop yawning, the weight of the mission and the sex hitting them both. They shared one more kiss before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
